A Leap Through the Gate
by Mizz Destiny
Summary: [SGAxQuantumLeap]the newest tech on the Daedalus may just what the Pegasus Galaxy needs to put right a few wrongs [1.9.05:Prolouge]


TITTLE: A Leap Through the Gate  
AUTHOR: Mizz Destiny  
RATING: PG-13  
SERIES: Stargate Atlantis/a small amount of Quantum Leap  
SUMMARY: the newest tech on the Daedalus may just what the Pegasus Galaxy needs to put right a few wrongs  
GENRE: Adventure/Sci-fi  
SPOLIERS: um…none so far

A/N: Hey for all you leapers, lets just say Sam leaped home and Al & Beth had those four girls we see in the alternate ending to Mirror Image. Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own Quantum Leap or SG: Atlantis. Oh boy, I wish I did. Read and review if you please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stallion's Gate, New Mexico  
August 5, 2006  
0924 hours**

The lieutenant in full dress uniform stepped from the military issue vehicle and onto the dusty pavement of the base's parking lot. He raised an eyebrow at the drab, unassuming buildings that made it somewhat difficult to believe that this was rumored to be one of the most secure military bases on Earth. It looked more like a college campus than anything else. Walking across the parking lot, he could feel the hot New Mexican sun beating down on him. He could tell his jacket was soaked through across the back and under the arm pits already. Reaching the doors of the main complex he pulled them open, receiving a blast of frigid, climate controlled air. He walked over to the security station pulling out his id card.

"Package for Lt. Evelyn Calavicci," he told the Navy sergeant seated behind his desk. The sergeant looked up from his newspaper and blinked.

"Leave it in the mailbox."

The lieutenant frowned, "This is a highly classified piece of mail. I have my orders to place it into Lieutenant Calavicci's hands."

The sergeant raised an eyebrow and reached for his radio, "Commander Beckett, come in over."

"Commander Beckett here. What's the situation Thompson? Over."

"I've got a lieutenant here, wants to deliver a classified package to Evie. _Personally_. Wadda you want me to do with him? Over."

A sigh came over the radio, "How classified? Over."

"Pretty damn classified, sir. Over?"

"Alright, I'll come up and escort him to Evie. Where is she anyway? Over."

"Poolside sir, according to the log. Over."

"Alright, ETA 8 minutes. Have the mailman sign the confidentiality forms and run the package through the scanner, I don't a repeat of the _last _package sent to Calavicci family. Over."

"Yes sir. Had enough surprises this month, sir? Over"

"Hell yea. Over and out."

Sgt. Thompson grinned and handed the lieutenant a clipboard and pen. "Read this and sign on the dotted line. And hand over the package, sir; I need to run it through the security scanner. "

"Sergeant I don't think you understand the meaning of 'classified'. I can't let this package out of my hands, until I get to Lt. Calavicci."

Thompson frowned and rolled his eyes. "Fine, sir. Just hold still." Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a strange handheld device, multicolored like a bag of gummy bears. Pressing a few buttons, the device emitted an indignant squawk as he waved it at the lieutenant. "Read the paper and sign it please sir," he said sullenly.

"What's it say?"

"Standard non-disclosure policy. Don't go anywhere off-limits, don't tell anyone anything you see or hear in there."

The lieutenant signed the document without a second thought and handed it back over the counter. Thompson leaned over the counter and urged the lieutenant closer.

"Let me give you a tip, sir. Abide by the rules unless you want a severely pissed Admiral on your tail along with an equally pissed Nobel-prize winning doc, too. You'd be booted out the Air Force before you can say 'monkey's uncle'." With that thought he turned away and buzzed another man in a naval uniform through the far door.

Nodding to Thompson the man approached the lieutenant, returning his salute. "Everything checkout?"

Thompson consulted the gummy-bear device again. "Ziggy says everything's clean Commander."

"Good. Come with me please Lieutenant."

The two men entered the far door and walked a short way to an elevator. Commander Beckett hit the call button and crossed his arms behind him. The lieutenant shifted uneasily at the appraising look the Commander gave him and was extremely grateful when the elevator 'binged' and the doors slid open. He barely had time to move however, when the backside of a brightly clad, loud, cigar smoking figure walked towards him.

"Yeah, Sammy but what about the energy input? Not to mention the cost? I mean do you really need a -" the man's tirade was cut off by a shushing motion from the second, taller, somewhat familiar man from the elevator.

The brightly clad man turned around and frowned slightly. "Heya Tom! What's this?"

"Classified delivery for Evie. Nothing for you to be concerned about, Al."

Al tensed, "Delivery? Shit, did you check it for -"

The Commander interrupted him as the third man snorted, "Yes Al. Ziggy scanned it." He sighed, "We're all on the ball after the last package."

"Yea, cause packages that go 'boom' are not my idea of mail my daughters should be receiving!"

"Al will you calm down? Nobody was hurt." the tall man interrupted.

"That time! Really it's ridiculous; a man can't raise his daughters in peace. Nooo, there's explosions, goons, crazy antics, boyfriends, PMS, terrorists, makeup, stalkers, missing uncles, terrorists -" A hand was slapped over his mouth cutting off further examples.

"Hey Tom, the girls have some sort of dinner planned for tonight. You're invited. Be there?"

"Are you kidding? I value my life; of course I'll be there. 7 o'clock?"

"Yep. See ya then if our paths don't cross again."

"See later baby bro, good luck getting the Admiral to stop," laughing the Commander steered the lieutenant into the elevator. He grinned as the elevator began to ascend. "The last delivery to the Calavicci family was a package of firecrackers from a family friend. It caught on fire and blew up in the Admiral's living quarters."

The lieutenant blinked as he digested that tidbit of information. Then he asked the only logical question he could come up with, "The man in the red suit? That was Admiral Calavicci?"

Commander Beckett roared with laughter. "Not what you'd expect huh?"

"No sir. Not at all. And may I ask who that was with him? He looked awful familiar."

He laughed again, "Ever heard of Dr. Sam Beckett?"

The lieutenant blink as the doors opened onto the rooftop pool. Who hadn't heard of Dr. Sam Beckett, the man who had won a Nobel Prize for his String Theory? And in the same year been declared the 'Person of the Year' by Time and one of the 'Most Eligible Bachelors' by People. And then two years later had disappeared off the face of the Earth. And he had just seen the Doctor with the poster child for the Navy, Rear Admiral Al Calavicci. It was awe inspiring, to say the least. The lieutenant now was really curious what was going on at this base to have two such awesome personalities in one program. But he knew he would get the standard "It's classified" speech if he was to voice his question.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom Beckett shook his head as he led the way to the pool set into the roof from the elevator. He could see the wheels spinning rapidly in the lieutenant's brain as he processed everything he had just seen. Tom really didn't feel like giving the "It's classified" today. But he probably wouldn't have to because they had reached the edge of the pool. "Evie!" he called.

The swim cap covered head bobbed up from her lap and arm was waived in recognition. She kept swimming towards the opposite wall, flipping around and slicing through the water towards them. Reaching the wall she swam towards the ladder and pulled herself out of the water.

Tom turned towards the lieutenant and leaned in. "I wouldn't admire the view to much. That's Admiral Calavicci daughter's ass you're staring at, soldier," he advised grinning at the panic that set in.

Lieutenant Evelyn Calavicci approached them toweling off, her long dark hair swinging free of the cap. Spotting the foreign lieutenant she cautiously greeted them, "Commander, Lieutenant. Can I help you?"

"Evie, the Lieutenant here has a package for you. Heavily classified," Tom told her. He watched a delicately shaped eyebrow arch as she turned towards the lieutenant.

"Lt. Calavicci? May I see some ID please?" he asked.

"Sure," she said turning and marching over to her pile of clothes. Pulling out her military ID, she handed over.

The lieutenant compared the ID to the information on his data pad. Finding the information he handed the id back. "Sign here please," he said offering up the pad and a stylus.

When the transaction was complete, Tom escorted the lieutenant back downstairs. Returning back to the elevator he met up with Evie traveling down. He frowned at her and asked, "Evie, what the hell does the Air Force want with you?"

"I have no idea, Uncle Tom." She sounded distracted as she read the cover letter of a bulky sheath of paper. "And I think it's not just the Air Force. I think it's a joint military op."

"Don't tell me what I shouldn't know," he told her as the elevator stopped at the Calavicci residence floor.

Evie glanced up at him and grinned, "Should you know that Dianna reprogrammed all the kitchen appliances again?" She ducked out of elevator, her nose still buried in the pile of papers.

The doors slid shut on Tom's frown as the elevator continued descending. Tom sighed and thumbed his radio, "Thompson, be advised, eat lunch off base."


End file.
